Smosh Story Drabble
by ShiroHebi
Summary: As stated in the title, this is a collection of different type of Smosh stories, but they're not really drabbles. They're actually pretty long XD. Each chapter a different story. Mostly humor XD If you have any ideas for a story (no romance) then feel free to comment about it and I'll see what I can do about it. :D


**A/N: Yoo~ So this is my first Smosh fanfic, so I don't know if they're OC or not. It is also my first non-anime/real people fanfic so I hope I'm doing it right? XD AND it's also my first fanfic that doesn't have a bit of romance scenes here and there, as there seen on my other fanfics. I got the idea for this after watching the two videos of Ian and Anthony reading fanfics out loud, and figuring out that most (if not all) were about them being yaoi/gay, I figured I'd make one that contained GAME BANG XD Cause why the fudge not?! This is especially dedicated to Smosh and hope they read it, with the whole (Game Bang) gang if possible, to add effect to the fanfic. So enough of my rumbling and let's get on with it! :D (Just in case, the different signs in the parenthesis, _(-!) are to mark that it's a different persons name XD I was too lazy to come up with names for them in this story =w=)_  
**

**_WARNING: THIS CHAPTER ALSO HAS HUMOR IN IT. A LOT OF IT. BUT THERE'S STILL BLOOD AND A TAD BIT OF VIOLENCE. THOUGH NOT AS MUCH BLOOD AS THERE IS HUMOR._**

**_YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED._**

* * *

_"So I now pass it on to Miss (-!). Miss (-!) if you could?" _

_"Yes I am here, reporting live from the crime scene. As you can see, (^-) (^-)'s body has been found dead today by a couple which were out on a date. According to the authorities, it has been concluded that (^-) is another victim of the newly-appeared serial killer, known as The Pupilizer. Let's ask this police officer here about the conditions of the body. Excuse me sir? Would you mind telling us some more information about the victim?" _

_"Some of the information is confidential, but there are a few pieces of information we are allowed to give out. As the other victims of this murderer, (^-) (^-)'s body is not much different. The eyes have been extracted out of his sockets, and again, no signs of a tool seems to have been used. We guess he has just used his hand. Apparently, the eyes have been re-inserted in a different part of the body. We believe it is the Pupilizers signature, marking that the he has killed the victim. We still haven't figured out whether where the eyes have been inserted means something or not. We have substantially concluded that where the eyes are placed in is completely random. In the case of (^-), the right eye has been placed inside the mouth, in which the mouth is hanging open, whereas a hole in the stomach has been cut open by what we guess as a knife, in which the left eye has been inserted in."  
_

_ "Eww... That sounds disgusting. I guess I should be glad I am not allowed to see the body. So tell me officer, have you found any evidence or clue on who the Pupilizer might be?"_

_"Sadly, no. The killer is still at large and we do not know who or where he is going to strike next. He has again given us another hint on what his next victim might be._

_"People who die, but soon revive._

_Who live a different life, but their own at the same time._

_In groups of seven shall they appear,_

_In groups of seven shall they disappear."_

_ We are giving this piece of Intel. we have to the media for one reason and one reason only. We have tried breaking the Pupilizers riddles before but as you can see, failed. This time, we ask for the help of all the people watching this to help. I beg of you, if even at least one of you is able to break the code, or just have a hunch in general, please contact us. _

_And this is all the more reason we want to make this information public. This goes to anyone watching this. Make sure to lock all your doors and windows at all times, since apparently the Pupilizer doesn't mind to attack at daytime as well. If you think you are in any danger, please make sure to contact us in any way possible, and we will do anything in our power to make you feel safe."  
_

_"Thank you officer, now as this kind man has said, make su-"  
_

_-BZZZZZT-_

_"I care about you~! Let's be friends~!"  
_

_"Yay~! I love you Teddy, I SO want to be your friend~! Let's go get Mr. Tea-cup and Dolly~!"_

_"Trallala~ Off we go to magic land~! *Insert weird happy magic music here*"_

**"DUDE!"**

Anthony stared disbelievingly at the T.V. screen, then at Ian- who was holding the controller and was enthusiastically watching the program.

"Why did you change the channel?! It was at the best part!"

Ian raised up his hand in a defending manner. "Hey! I didn't do anything!"

"Yes, yes you did! You changed the god-dammed channel!"

"I couldn't help it! I was bored and my favorite program just came on." Ian explained with a small pout on his face.

"But you can't just change the channel! I was in the middle of watching something you idiot! Gimme the control!" Anthony said/yelled reaching for the control.

"NO!" Ian said, moving the hand with the remote away from Anthony's reach. "I am watching my program whether you like it or not!"

"Well then, I take that as a declaration of war, huh?!"

"BRING IT ON, ANT-TINY!"

"IT'S ON BOWEL-HEAD!" Anthony yelled before the pounced on Ian, as they proceeded to brawl on the floor for the remote control.

The next few minutes were passed by the shouting of weird nicknames being shout out in the air, thrown pillows, sissy-fights, silent treatments, and the usual thing the two do when they're angry at each other.

_Ding Dong~_

The sound of the bell didn't reach the two guy's ears as they kept on fighting, and the T.V. (which was having its channels changed from one to another in high volume) didn't do much to help either.

_DING DONG DING DONG~!_

Again, the ding-a-ling sound of the door bell only reached deaf ears.

_**DING DONG GOD DAMMNIT! ANSWER THE F***ING DOOR!**_

Ian and Anthony sat up and stared at the door in surprised, the control then magically sliding under the couch the two had been sitting on until recently thanks to the sudden stop of movement.

"Where we expecting someone?" Anthony asked Ian, as they both quickly forgot about their quarrel.

"I dunno. Were we?"

**YOU GUYS. OPEN THE DOOR BEFORE I LASER IT DOWN!**

The familiar voice was finally recognized inside the two men's head (*cough*kids*cough*).

"Oh right!" Anthony exclaimed, face-palming himself, "We had invited Laser-corn and the rest over today!"

"OH YEAHH! That's right! We did! Wait. We did?" Ian muttered to himself.

The doorbell violently rang once again and Anthony sprang to his feet, and ran for the door before the people on the other side got more pissed off than they already were while Ian stood up and put all the stuff that they had messed up during their little fight where he thought they belonged.

Opening the door, Anthony was greeted by the familiar faces of his friends (in which some were pissed off for having to wait for so long).

"Heeey! Welcome guys and- oh hey wait!" Was all he managed out before Mari, Sohinki, Laser-corn and Jovenshire invited themselves inside.

"Finally! What were you doing that it took you so long to open the door? One more minute out there and I'd run off to get some tacos!" Laser-corn said, plopping himself down onto the couch, soon followed by the rest.

"Uh... We were just..." Anthony muttered, not being able to find the right words to describe what had just happened.

Just then Sohinki turned on the T.V. and out popped out a program about a guy singing about dogs.

"Wow, really?" Javenshire asked, flashing a scornful look towards Ian and Anthony.

Ian lifted up his in a defensive manner, "What? A man needs his animal songs!"

"I don't know about you guys," Mari started, shifting herself comfortable on the sofa, "But I'm enjoying this, don't you dare change this."

"I'm going to get something to drink." Sohinki said as he made his way towards the kitchen, "Does anyone want anything? 'Cause I'm not getting it."

"Party Pooper!" Mari yelled after him as he disappeared into the kitchen.

"So." Joven started, leaning forwards, "What game should we play next for Game Bang?"

"I dunno." Ian stated, plopping in front of the huge mountain of video-games they had and started rummaging through them.

"I'm back. Did you miss me?" Sohinki said as he retreated back to his spot on the couch, drink at hand.

"Dude, I've been thinking we should do this one." Anthony said, going to the pile to search for said game.

"No dude! That game's boring! All you do is talk, walk, and do a bit of action here and there!" Ian said, grabbing the game from Anthony's hands.

"Ian, I think most games are about talking, walking and doing some action." Mari pointed out.

"Uh, no!" He retorted, "You also do mini-games and stuff!"

**-Time skip brought to you by boxman~-**

"There!" Joven exclaimed as he stood up and grabbed a game, "Let's play this one."

The others nodded in agreement and the final judgement was made.

"So..." Laser-corn said, a grin making its way into his face, he suddenly stood up, clapped his hands and yelled, "Alright! Since we're done with the boring stuff... Let's party!"

With that statement declared to the world, he quickly fist-pumped the air and dashed into the kitchen before anyone else could stop him, taking out all sorts of snacks.

"Hey! Get back here!" Anthony yelled as he chased after Laser-corn.

"Never!" Grabbing as many bags as he could carry at once, he ran away from Anthony.

"They're the special stock we've been saving for some time! Give it back!"

"Over my dead body!"

As the two chased each other around the kitchen, the other four were amused and used to the whole show.

"So, do you guys want to watch a movie?" Jovenshire asked the rest.

Sohinki tilted his head to both sides and shrugged, a small, "Meh, why not?" was all he said before he finished the last of his drink and went back to the kitchen to get another fill and some popcorn.

"Oooh~ What are we watching?" Mari asked, jumping up and down in excitement, seeing as she hadn't really watched a proper movie for some time.

"Oh, oh!" Ian said, jumping up and down with his hand raised up in the air, "I wanna watch My Little Pony!"

"No!" Joven quickly yelped, "We are NOT watching another My Little Pony video!"

Ian's shoulders slumped down and he disappointed looked down at the floor with a big pout planted on his face.

"Should we call for some pizza? I'm starving and I bet Laser-corn won't give away some of the snacks for free." Mari proposed.

"I agree." Joven said raising his hand. They both looked at Ian for the final decision.

"Oh! So we get to have pizza but NO Little Pony huh? Ganging up against me? Huh?" After a few more seconds of patient stares of Mari and Joven he resigned and muttered, "Okay fine, I want some pizza too."

"Alright, I'll call 'em right away." Joven said, wiping out his phone and started dialing.

"So what happened?" Sohinki asked as he returned with a drink and set down lots of popcorn on a nearby table.

"We're calling for pizza." Mari answered.

"Good thinking. I'm hungry for some pizza."

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"NOOOOO!"

Sounds of glass crashing echoed around the house as the four remaining members cringed at what type of mess the two made in there.

After what seemed like hours, the two calmed down (Laser-corn's victory), and they all plopped down to watch the movie.

**_~ANOTHER TIME SKIP~! This Time Brought To YOU by Man Spider~!_**

They had made their way into the movie when the bell suddenly rang for the second (or maybe more XD) time that night.

"Pizza Delivery!" was heard from the other side of the door.

"Oh, pizza's here~" Mari said as she went to open the door, "Pause the movie for me."

"On it." Anthony said as he pressed the pause button on the controller.

"Yes?" Mari asked as she opened the door.

"Um, I'm here to deliver pizza." He said, holding up the pizza boxes, "The amount of money is in the receipt."

"Great. Can you come in and leave it on the table over there? I'm going to get the money."

The pizza man nodded as Mari closed the door behind him to keep the warmth inside (It was cold outside. Don't doubt my weather skills) and went to said table, where he started to put down the pizza's.

"I SMELL PIZZA!" Laser-corn yelled from the living room (where they were watching the movie).

"IT'S BECAUSE IT'S HERE DUMBASS!" Mari replied.

"OKAY GOOD!" He retorted as he stuck his head out into the hallway and waved at the pizza guy (who awkwardly waved back.)

"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE STOP SHOUTING!" Joven shouted.

"WE DID!" was Laser-corns only answer.

"YOU'RE STILL SHOUTING!"

"AND SO ARE YOU!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE SHOUTING BACK!"

The two kept on shouting back at each other as the P. Guy's face showed the world the true meaning of confusion.

"I'm sorry." Mari said as she headed back to him, handing him the money, "They're usually not this loud. At least not around guests."

"I-it's okay," He said as he (awkwardly) took the payment.

"Hey guys?" Ian suddenly said.

_BUT_ was intervened by the shouting of Joven and Laser-corn, the sudden chat Sohinki and Anthony started, and Mari's apology to P. Guy.

"Guys."

"WHY ARE YOU STILL SHOUTING!"

"I'm really sorry.."

"So dude, my guess is that the main character is going to die by the end of the story. Really? Awesome!"

**"GUYS!"**

Everyone stopped they're activities for a while to stare at Ian.

He took the silence as an approval to keep on talking and pointed towards the door.

"Who's that guy?"

...

Everyone whipped their sight towards the front there, and surely, someone stood there.

He was wearing a dark purple, very baggy, jacket with a hoodie big enough to cover most of his face, together with equally baggy dark red jeans. He had what seemed to be very pale skin, his long black hair with red highlights looming down from behind his hoodie, helping hide more of his face, and had his hands tucked neatly into the front pockets of his jacket.

Mari leaned in and muttered to Joven (who was the closest) "I'm _pretty_ sure I locked the door."

"Did you really?" Jovenshire half-whispered back."

"Um.. Excuse me? Do you need something?" Sohinki said, as everyone stared and started to get creep out by the sudden entry of this mystery person.

The man, who seemed to be about 20 to 25-ish, just took out one of the hands that was in his pocket, and pointed at the person who was at the far right, Anthony.

"One."

"Huh?" Anthony said, pointing at himself, looking around for help from the others, who were equally as confused by the strangers actions.

With the voice that seemed kinda weird to be coming from him, he moved his finger and pointed at Sohinki, who was next to Anthony.

"Two."

"Okay, I don't get what's your problem, but you are starting to creep me out." Mari said, facing the guy.

He ignored her and continued his actions, and pointed to all of them, one by one.

"Three. Four. Five. Six."

And then, at the P. Guy.

"Seven."

And then just grinned.

"I'm sorry, but what do you want?" Jovenshire asked him.

The guy just slowly lowered his hand and stared at Jovenshire.

"A-alright, I'm l-leaving now, t-thank you." The P. Guy said and slowly started to more towards the door, as far as he could be from the stranger, never taking his fear-filled eyes away from him.

But you see. P. Guy never did reach the door.

As quick as a lion to pounce onto his prey, the stranger took out a knife from his baggy pocket and stabbed P. Guy on his shoulderblade.

P. Guy screamed in pain as his hand reached for his shoulder and slumped down onto the floor, whereas Mari screamed and the guys just stared disbelievingly at the man and his knife.

_"People who die, but soon_ revive." He singsonged as he leaned down in front of the P. Guy and lifted his chin to make him look at him.

_"Who live a different life, but their own at the same time." _He said lifted his hand and put it in front of P. Guy's right eye, and slowly extracted it with this bare fingers as P. Guy screamed and yelled in agony.

_"In groups of seven shall they appear." _He muttered as he marveled at the eye that was in his hands before stuffing it on the wound he had inflicted previously. He then proceeded to stab P. Guy on the forehead, move the knife around to create a big enough hole and re-do his previous actions, this time putting the left eye in the wound he made on his head, as P. Guy's movements slowly slowed down until he was still.

_"In groups of seven shall they disappear." _He finished with a pleased look in his face (or what they could see of it) as he stood up, cleaned the knifes blood on his jeans and turned to the terrified group.

"Th- th-th-th-th-th-..." Anthony stuttered, remembering the program he had watched earlier in the day.

"Pupilizer?" The man asked, cocking his head to the side with a psychotic grin plastered on his face, "I am honored you know my name."

The Pupilizer let out a small chuckle before he spoke again, "So? What do you think of my little show? Work of art if I'd say so myself."

They all just stared at him in horror as they slowly edged away from him.

"Oh no, don't worry about that guy. You'll soon be joining him anyways~" He said, slightly singing at the end of his sentence.

"Why..." Mari breathed out, immediately hiding behind Joven when Pupil turned to look at her.

"Why? Because it's fun. That's why. Don't you enjoy watching others suffer before they die? I personally think that it's beautiful."

"You're so sick man." Laser-corn said shaking his head as he slowly backed up.

"Sick? Why? Don't you guys enjoy it too?" He answered with what seemed genuine questioning.

"Like hell w-we do!" Anthony yelled at him.

"Oh? But don't you kill your own characters and put them in all types of danger in the video games you play and skits you make, just for fun? If that's not watching them suffer, then I don't know what it is."

That left them speechless.

He took that as an acceptance of his words and smirked again, "Now, shall we proceed? Who wants to be next? Or do I get to choose? I personally think I get to choose, since I bothered to come all the way over here just to have fun with you guys~"

The guys just looked at each other in pure horror, and they all nodded in a silent agreement, and they all tried to move into their positions.

"Three!" Ian said first, trying to get the Pupiziler's attention directed to himself.

"Three? Three what? Is this a joke? If so, it's not funny, if I say so myself." Was Pupil's answer

"TWO! ONE! GO! GO! GO!" Anthony yelled as he unlocked the back door in the kitchen and swung it open, meanwhile Laser-corn grabbed some soda and a vase and threw them at Pupil before joining the rest at the only other available escape.

"Oh, I get it now. You want to play chase." The Pupilizer groaned as some soda streaked his clothes the swat the vase away with his knife, splattering into millions of pieces. "An annoying game of chase. Personally, I hate this game. It's such a waste of time." He finished his sentence, wiped some of the vase shards and soda from his jacket and ran after them.

~Timeskip brought to you by P. Guy's soul D: Poor P. Guy~

The six of them arrived at a park not too far off, and hid behind of the games that were for kids, out of breath.

"S-so... What.. Do... We... Do... Now..." Anthony wheezed out.

"I dunno..." Sohinki gasped, trying to get his breath back.

"G-go to the... police?" Mari asked, not too sure of her answer herself.

"Yeah... Go there... And get us killed. He'll come looking... for us... of course he'd guess we... went to the cops..." Laser-corn somehow managed to breathe out. "Oh god, I ate too many doritos..." he moaned as he grabbed his stomach, looking kinda sick.

Then silence. Everyone just sat there, thinking of Laser-corn's words and finally getting their lost air back.

"Laser's right." Anthony said as he stretched out, "We don't know what he's thinking. The guy's killed lots of other people, who knows what type of strategy he has against the ones who flee."

"Well then, what do you think we should do, Ant?" Ian asked, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Ant?"

"What?"

"You just called Ant."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did. I heard it."

"You actually did Ian."

"Really?" He sent a questioning look at Sohinki, who had stepped into their conversation, and them swept his gaze at the rest, who nodded.

"Yeah and you called me Laser." Laser-corn said, as he looked at Anthony.

"Laser? But I never call you Laser and Ian never calls me Ant." Anthony said, looking confused.

"Then why did you say it?" Jovenshire asked.

"I dunno. I meant to say Laser-corn."

"Me too. I meant to say Anthony."

**Too bad.**

"What?"

"Did you just say something?"

"Who just said that?"

**Me.**

"No, seriously, who's 'me'. This isn't funny, who's talking."

The all looked at each other.

**Wrong. Up here.**

They looked up. But only saw the sky.

"Where?" Ian asked.

**You can't see me.**

"Why?"

**Cause I'm the author.**

"Who says you get to be the author?"

**I do.**

"Oh, okay." Ian said, seeming satisfied.

"But why did you say 'too bad'? Author?" Anthony asked, feeling stupid for talking to thin air.

**Cause, I don't feel like writing your full names.**

"Huh?"

**Don't you know how annoying it is to be writing your names over and over again?**

"I-... I don't get you."

**I'm fine with writing shorter names, but yeah, it gets boring after a while, especially after this story is 3,982- now 3,983, words long.  
**

"Is it really that long?"

**Yes.**

"I see."

**So I decided to shorten your names. Is that good?**

"Oh, well-"

**If you don't like it too bad. I'm going to do so anyways.**

"Okay..." Ant said, disappointed not to get a say in anything.

**Good.**

"Um.. excuse me? Author?" Mari asked.

**Yeah?**

"If you can do anything, then why don't you make the Pupoldizer-"

**Pupilizer.**

"-or whatever his name is to stop chasing us?"

**I can't.**

"Why?"

**Because.**

"Because?"

**If I did, then it'd be no fun. The story wouldn't continue and the people reading this wouldn't enjoy it at all. Besides, I'm too lazy to. Good luck!**

"Too lazy?"

...

"Author?"

...

"It seems they left." Joven said, staring at the sky.

Mari sighed, "Yes, it seems like they left."

"Dammit."

"So? Shall we go get him? The Pupilizer, I mean." Ian asked.

"What? How? We don't have anything to get at him with."

"Yeah. We do."

"Yeah? What then?"

"With these swords and guns I found laying over there." Ian said, lifting said items.

"WHAT?!" Ant exclaimed, "Just HOW do you suddenly find swords and GUNS, laying on the floor?!"

**I left them there.**

"You what?!"

**Thought you might need them.**

"Yeah, see? Author's not such a bad guy after all." Ian said, grinning.

"Wha- Ho- Why-" Ant sighed and shook his head, "Oh god, this is so confusing."

**Oh, and Ant?**

"Yes, _G__od_?" Ant said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

**Pupil's right behind you. God luck! Haha~ XD**

They all turned around, and certainly, there he was, standing there.

"There you all are~" He said in his sing-song tune, "I see you were having fun talking to the sky. Can we continue now? I personally think that this atmosphere is the perfect scene for your deaths~"

Game Bang all took the weapon they thought suited them the best and got ready to confront the Pupilizer.

"I've waited my whole life for this!" Laser yelled in excitement as he picked up a Machine Gun.

"Oh ho~? I see you've found quite interesting toys. But they're going to make this even more annoying, if I get to say so myself."

"'If I say so myself', 'I personally think'." Ian said in a mocking tone, "Shut up already!" He exclaimed as he picked up a sword. "It's time you, _Went To Sleep_!"

**Are you trying to copy Jeffy? If so, you're sucking at it. **

"Shut up author! I'm trying to look cool here!"

"How do I use this thing?!" Mari yelled with a NCM Assult Rilfe in hand, having never touched a gun in real life before.

"Here, you do this, and this." Sohinki said, handling the rifle with care and loaded it with bullets, "There you go."

"How do _you_ know how to use this thing?"

A shrug was all she received for an answer

Pupil just stared at them while they fought each other and starting laughing.

"This is great! You guys are so amusing. I personally think I should kill you slowly and carefully in order to listen to your last (and probably _very) _amusing words!" He laughed out while wiping some tears from where his eyes should be. (I mean, they still haven't seen all of his face, cause of his hair and hoodie and stuff.)

"Not if you can pass me!" Laser shouted as he fired his Machine Gun at Pupil.

Pupil, who seemed to have been through this type of situation before, dodged the bullets with pure skill charged at Laser.

Laser barely moved out of the way before Pupils still-bloody-knife stabbed the air in which he had been in before turning around and moved away, trying to make some distance between the two of them.

"Not so fast!" Ian said, standing in between Laser and Pupil, and thrust his sword forward.

Pupilizer, taken by surprise (since he didn't expect Ian to appear before him), somehow managed to dodge the blade that struck at his head, but his poor hoodie wasn't as lucky.

The hoodie was ripped of his head, and kinda shred, finally revealing most of his face. He indeed have very pale skin, but where there should be eyes, only held some bandages instead, with a bit of blood pouting out of it like small tears.

"Awww. Did you really have to be such an asshole? This was my favorite hoodie!" Pupilizer yelled, and charged at Ian with an even faster speed than before.

It didn't help that Ia- no, everyone was confused as to how the hell Pupil could see with bandages covering his eyes.

"Ian watch out!" Joven yelled, he tried to shoot Pupil with his M-4 Carbine, but he was too fast.

"Oof!" Ian grunted as he was thrown and pinned to the ground by The Pupilizer.

"Good Night~"

Pupilizer raised his hand with the knife above his head and brought it down.

...

And stabbed Ian right in the heart.

"AUGHGH!" Was all he could say as his eyes opened wide, before they became still and lifeless.

"IAN!" Mari yelled

"Oh my god..." Sohinki said as he stared at Ians dead body.

"See?!" Ant started, "This is w-"

_**GAME OVER  
**_

...

...

..

.

"WHAT?!"

"GOD DAMMIT, I DIED!" Ian yelled as he stared at the red screen with the words 'Game Over' dripping in black over it.

"Like I was saying before the game randomly interrupted me. SEE?! This is why I said we should play in easy mode! We went to hardcore mode right away!" Anthony said as he looked at Ian and pointed at the screen.

"I found it to be pretty good." Mari said, moving her head from side to side.

"Yeah, me too." Sohinki agreed, "It made me want to keep on playing, and see what would happen next."

"How awesome for someone to make a video game about us, right?" Jovenshire said, looking at all of them.

"Yeah! I got to use a freaking MACHINE GUN." Laser-corn exclaimed, jumped up, and started shooting at random stuff with his fingers while adding sound effects.

"Who gave you this game to you anyways?" Anthony asked as he turned to Ian, who was the one who brought the game.

"I dunno. Someone gave it to me."

Jovenshire frowned, "Who gives away a game to a stranger?"

They all stared at each other in silence before a certain voice that sent shivers up their spine spoke.

"Well, I was nice enough to give it to you. I personally think it's a pretty amusing game, don't you?"

**THE END****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OR IS IT XD**

* * *

**A/N: Well, here you go~ I personally like the character design for the Pupilizer XD Do you? I'm thinking of making him a creepy pasta story, and make him official. Should I? XD Well, I hope you enjoyed~ As stated in the description, each chapter is going to be a COMPLETELY different story, unless you want me to introduce Pupilizer again in another chapter (but as a good guy this time XD Not a serial killer.) If you have any ideas in which to make the other chapters about, feel free to comment about them. It might spark something in my head and I might (and most likely will) write about it (as long as it's not romantic, but and interesting plot and stuff) Well then, this took a long time to make, and I'm beat out XD So~ Good-bye~ :D **

**Oh, and read my other stories. I'm in a sort of writers block on them, so if you have any ideas on how to continue my other stories, I'd be thankful if you'd write a little something about it :D**


End file.
